<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>澳港 | 约定 by BluishMeow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538889">澳港 | 约定</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow'>BluishMeow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>特区组 地府爱情故事 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>两只鬼的地府爱情故事<br/>本文为上集</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hong Kong/Macau (Hetalia), 澳港, 特区组</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>特区组 地府爱情故事 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>澳港 | 约定</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>约定</p><p> </p><p>“大老板，”店面门框被人敲了敲，“今天又在做什么？”<br/>
一缕烟灰从王濠镜指尖逸出，盘旋而上随即消散不见。他站在足足占了两面墙的柜子前拉开其中一个抽屉，原先空无一物的抽屉里赫然装满了钞票、手机和平板一应物品。王濠镜折回柜台戴上眼镜翻开本子写了什么，这才抬头笑着看他的贵客：“当然是在等你。”<br/>
王嘉龙像玩腻了这套，噘嘴摆摆手，手往前面一撑，以被王濠镜笑称“龙sir宝刀未老”的侧翻轻轻松松跳入柜台内侧，往他桌面扫视一圈，拿起一个纸糊模型，啧道：“现在上面发展这么快的吗？蛇果20X都出来了。”<br/>
王濠镜也没接这话茬，手一伸就能盖上王嘉龙的手背：“今天想做什么？”<br/>
里边没有开灯，光源全赖外头街上灰绿的烛火。王嘉龙倚在柜沿，冷色光线勾出下颌转角，带出一丝诡谲的冷峻。王濠镜却像没看够似的，盯着那截线条，直到王嘉龙重复了问句：“怎么了，今天是不想上去吗？”<br/>
七月半这两天是他们可以回地上故土看一看的日子。一众魂灵浩荡淌过暗河挤向拱桥，各自亲属后人燃起的火引导着生前来时路。王濠镜和王嘉龙的“老规矩”便是在这段时间循着尘世香火飘荡着回乡，却没有在路径的选择上随大流，而是前往老地方，一个秘密基地。<br/>
他们的秘密基地是一棵苍天巨树。这棵粗壮繁茂的细叶榕是王嘉龙发现的，龙sir死后多少有些放不下本职事业，谋了个巡逻岗位，在某天拎着作乱的初夭鬼灵回殿述职时经过尘世与地府的边界，这棵巨榕便在明灭烛火中抓住了他的眼球。<br/>
大概是钻了交接处的空子，他二人在这里轻易就能望见故土街景，颇有些传送门的意思。两只鬼坐在高处某枝树枝上，树叶晃荡，香火缥缈，纸钱余烬四散零落，王嘉龙没顾忌自己形象，长长吸了一口气，露出饱餐一顿后的餍足模样。<br/>
“你以前只在我的早餐店里有这种反应。”王濠镜用手拂去纸灰，慢条斯理道。<br/>
“都几十年了，你现在跟我讲这些……”王嘉龙双臂环胸靠在树干上，身子转个方向，抬脸正好对上王濠镜此时看过来的眼神。</p><p>王濠镜的早餐店平平无奇——说来也巧，王嘉龙也是偶然撞见的。年轻警官下了夜班，在灰蒙蒙的天色里摸到街巷转角的食店一屁股坐下，打着哈欠点单：“唔该，叉烧包。”<br/>
在忙活的王濠镜一句没开工尚未出口，一抬头，今早的第一位客人已撑着脸睡着了。他看着在磨米浆的伙计，为材料不够犯了愁。<br/>
王濠镜最后给他端了一份布拉肠，结账的时候说：“以前专卖包子那家搬走啦，我这店是新开的，还请你多多帮衬。”半睡不醒的王嘉龙哦了一声、在王濠镜以为这糊涂客人过后不会走错时，隔一天便见到了去值早班的王嘉龙。<br/>
阿sir这次真只点了肠粉。</p><p>王濠镜与王嘉龙隔着马路看小店原址附近建起的茶楼，现在这里灯火通明车来车往，王濠镜却在回想过去尚且窘困的时日，下班收工的某人晃到自己面前，要找他吃晚饭。<br/>
没到忙活的时候，王濠镜会坐在小小铺面里翻翻报纸，王嘉龙这一来，他自然欢迎。人与人熟络起来的时间有时很长，有时又很短。面对这样一个熟客，王濠镜知道他吃食上的偏好，而坐下来便又靠近一分，即便还不算朋友，大约也能做可以聊天的相熟饭友吧——这样的形容让王濠镜有些想笑，不过面对王嘉龙瞥来的询问眼神，他什么都没说。<br/>
王濠镜渐渐习惯了王嘉龙的突然来访，即便早知对方的工作时间，早餐时段收拾桌椅时他依旧揣了几分隐隐的期待，几次来回以后，他再次对这样的期待抱有习以为常的心态——乏味的日子还在继续，但对方的到来似乎已让生活变得不那么单调。<br/>
有段时间王嘉龙忙得不见人影，也正是街坊们为几次劫案而惶惶的时候。王嘉龙一直没来，隔了好些天，才终于挂着一对浓重的黑眼圈再次出现在王濠镜面前。他趴在桌面上睡着了，王濠镜端详了很久，轻轻摸上了他的头发——而那手指几乎是逃一样缩回来的，因为王嘉龙凑巧在这时醒来，发梢与指尖擦过，好在眼前人毫无察觉，打着呵欠托腮撑脸，环顾一圈，目光又回到了王濠镜身上。<br/>
他瞄了瞄露出的一条链子，问道：“你信耶稣？”<br/>
王濠镜摇头：“是外公留下的，我便戴着了。”<br/>
王嘉龙轻轻哦了一声，顿过之后又开口：“我妈信，而且很虔诚。在她的生活里，好像只要有这样一个指引，就能让她觉得一切都在变好。可我又不这么觉得……”<br/>
他今天的说话声很轻，少有地与对方谈起自己的家人，说话时神色依旧沉静，却多了柔软；直至回过神来看见给他倒水的王濠镜，才有些不好意思地挠挠脸：“我在说什么……”<br/>
王濠镜给他递水杯：“没关系。”回想他先前的语气，末了又补充道：“假如是不痛快的事，偶尔也放一放，想得久了，也是给自己找罪受。”<br/>
王嘉龙倒是很听话地点头，抬脸时却突然笑他，看着那副升起了雾气的眼镜。王濠镜颇有些无奈，却也跟着他的话题：阿sir不要总是想着笑话我这个四眼仔。没想到听了这话的王嘉龙又笑了，王濠镜还是第一次见他这般畅快的模样。二人靠得很近，王嘉龙的手肘随意撑在桌上时身子几乎挨着王濠镜，伸手就能碰到，而王嘉龙的指尖在即将碰到对方眼镜时急促地刹了车。<br/>
他局促地清了清嗓子，敛去脸上笑容痕迹，王濠镜似乎没太在意，神色如常，只除了送王嘉龙时说了一句，或许，改天你到我家来，我给你做宵夜吧。<br/>
王嘉龙说，好啊。</p><p>可最终，“改天”还是没有来。</p><p>王濠镜靠食客谈天与报纸补上了缺失的信息，而王嘉龙同事提供的只言片语终于补全了最后一块；帮派火拼伤了市民，离码头最近的就是王嘉龙和他搭档：“等我们赶到……那艘船已经炸了。”<br/>
王濠镜沉默着听完，良久回神向对方道谢，才发现那人早就离开了店里。</p><p>王嘉龙一直缺了那一天的记忆，作为当事人倒是不怎么在乎；可每每看见王濠镜这时的神情，自己又咂摸着觉得好像不是滋味：对他说不必伤心似乎显得太没心没肺，要是做出慨叹的样子，王濠镜倒会反过来宽慰他。一来二去，王嘉龙只好对他说：“你不用总是这样，现在我们都不是老人家啦，别因为回想以前就这么难过。”<br/>
从人间转悠了一圈回来、正在拍走沾到的纸钱灰烬的王濠镜闻言顿了顿动作，抬起眼看身旁的王嘉龙，笑着，一言不发。<br/>
王嘉龙不解：你怎么了？<br/>
王嘉龙开始没话找话：“你总不会是因为我放了你鸽子所以生气吧？我也不想的——”<br/>
“你知不知道，我后来再看见你的时候，想做什么？”<br/>
王嘉龙继续不解：什么？<br/>
王濠镜轻轻朝他走一步，张开冰凉的手臂。</p><p>王嘉龙只觉得，这个拥抱是暖的。</p><p>FIN.</p><p>16/09/20</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>